Unissakävelijä
by Kiemura14
Summary: "On pelottavaa huomata vasta kirkkaudessa olleensa hetkeä aiemmin sokea." Kuka Solas oikeastaan on? Ja ketä hän rakastaa? Paritus: Solas/M!Lavellan, Solas/Mythal


**A/N:** Spoilerivaroitus: HUOM! Teksti leikittelee eräällä faniteorialla liittyen Solaksen menneisyyteen. Eli aihe saattaa spoilata DA:n jatkoa tai sitten ei. Jos et ole tutustunut Solas-faniteorioihin, en suosittele tämän lukemista.

* * *

 **Unissakävelijä**

Tummat siivet halkovat taivasta sirpaleiksi. Niiden punaan vivahtavat suomut hukkuvat myrskypilviin ja Solas haukkoo henkeään, kun niiden omistaja tiputtautuu syöksyyn. Maa lohikäärmeen alla palaa. Solas on niin lähellä, että savun maku täyttää hänen suunsa. Maku on tuttu, painostava hänen kielellään. Hän nostaa katsettaan lohikäärmeen mukana, kun se nousee syöksyn jälkeen korkeammalle. Huutojen kaiku täyttää laakson, ja Solas tahtoo kääntyä pois.

Katse ei tahdo pysyä lennon perässä. Niska taittuu taaksepäin, kun peto katoaa pilviverhon taa. Joukko maageja lennättää taikojaan ilmaan. Yksikään niistä ei pääse lähelle kohdettaan ja lohikäärmeen karjaisu peittää alleen palavien tuskan ja kiroukset.

Sitten, niin nopeasti, että kukaan muu ei jää eloon sitä käsittämään, olento ilmestyy laakson pohjalle ja puhaltaa tulellaan loputkin taistelijat. Solas laskeutuu mäeltään kehräävän murhaajan luo. Hengitys liikuttaa kiiltäviä suomuja ja nostattaa tuhkaa ilmaan.

Se sataa hänen päälleen. Ropina on tasaista vasten hänen haarniskansa pintaa. Haarniskan, jonka kultaus on jo aikoja sitten kokenut kovia, haalennut pois paljastaen hopeisen hohdon alta. Lohikäärmeen synkät silmät seuraavat kiiltoa. Solaksen oma olemus heijastuu niiden tummista syvyyksistä.

"Kaikki hyvin, Mythal?" Jumalattaren läsnäolossakaan Solas ei aio kumartaa. Hän on kumarrellut tarpeeksi, madellut äitijumalan jaloissa. Palvonut fyysisesti vuosien ajan, ja vuosia tästä hetkestä eteenpäinkin, mutta vain sielunsa sisällä.

Lohikäärmeen muoto muuttuu, sulaa pois. Helskyvä nauru kantautuu ilmoille valon takaa ennen kuin itse nainen ilmestyy Solaksen eteen. Vahvana, ylpeänä ja tukka leiskuen hiiltynyttä voimaa.

"Lapsi, oletko sinä huolissasi minusta?"

"En ole, tietenkään, sillä tiedänhän kuinka hyvä olet tappamaan." Solas vastaa, kääntää katseensa pysähtyneisiin jäänteisiin. Katkeruus on yhtä vahvana hänen kielellään kuin tuhka.

"Noin ei saisi puhua omalle hallitsijalleen." Mythal sanoo hymyillen. Hänen katseensa on vaihtunut kultaan. Solas on aina sitä mieltä, että liika määrä samaa väriä osoittaa hyvän maun puutetta. Mythalin tapauksessa hänen silmänsäkin hukkuvat hänen rajun haarniskansa kiiltoon, koruihin hänen kaulansa ympärillä. Paksua, raskasta kultaa, joka näyttää enemmän orjan pannalta kuin miltään muulta: kultaiselta sellaiselta, rakastetulle äidille ja vaimolle annetulta.

Voi kuinka paljon Solas tätä naista rakastaakin.

Eikä se ole koskaan tarpeeksi. Olen väsynyt, hän haluaisi sanoa. Anna minun mennä takaisin kotiin.

"Miten minun pitäisi sitten sinulle puhua?" Solas kysyy. "Ja mistä me puhuisimmekaan? Koska viimeksi olemme vaihtaneet sanoja muista aiheista kuin kuolemasta, taisteluista ja sodista?"

Kasvojen pehmenevä ilme sulattaa ilkkuvan hymyn pois Solaksen kasvoilta. Nainen tahtoo olla hellä, kiltti ja antelias. Mutta Mythal ei pysty siihen, onhan hän jumala, julma ja täynnä taikaa.

Tosin, vuodet ovat kuluttaneet sanan jumala pyöreäksi harmaaksi kiveksi, jolla ei ole mitään merkitystä. Joskus nuorempana Solas olisi voinut uskoa pyhyyteen, mutta totuus on, että Evanuris ei ole mitään muuta kuin joukko sotapäällikköjä, joiden taiat lumosivat massat. Mythalkin, paras ja kaunein, oli vain aikansa tuotos, suoraselkäinen, mutta sydämeltään kiero. Täynnä omistushaluista poltetta omaa kansaansa, muita jumalia ja Solasta kohtaan, mutta samalla nainen, joka voisi kivittää hengiltä kenet tahansa, jonka uskaltaisi lyömään syntiseksi.

Horisontissa siintävä tunne on pakokauhua, mutta Solas osaa vielä tukahduttaa sen. Turha muistella menneitä, miettiä, mitä jos kaikki olisi toisin.

"Rakas lapsi."

Lohikäärmeen sointuvat sanat kiinnittävät Solaksen huomion. Hän nostaa katseensa kultaisiin iiriksiin, näkee niistä huokuvan himon. Mythal ei nosta kättään kutsuakseen Solasta kosketukseen, mutta Solas tuntee naisen tahdon silti.

Suudelmaan Solas ei ole koskaan taipunut, ei Mythalin vuoteeseen. Kaiken muun nainen saa, mutta ei tätä. Ei koskaan tätä, sillä jumalatar ei anele tarpeeksi. Solas on Mythalin, aina ja ikuisesti. Käskeköön jumalatar häntä, jos haluaa.

"Niin?" Solas vastaa. "Mistä me puhumme? Täällä verikentällä, täällä missä minä katson viattomien kuolevan, ja sinä olet se, joka heidät kuolleeksi saattaa."

Silmien välähdys on ainoa varoitus Mythalin vihasta ja armosta, jonka hän Solakselle antaa, kun ei syökse häntäkin maahan.

"Täällä ei ole viattomia. Nämä ovat Falon'Din sotureita."

"Mitä sitten? Orjia he ovat."

Nauru täyttää Mythalin olemuksen. Solas ei pure huultaan, ei huuda tai valita. Hän tietää, että Mythal tuntee hänen ajatuksensa, ymmärtää mitä hän tarkoittaa. Jos hetki olisi joku muu, hän voisi melkein sulaa Mythalin nauruun, nauttia siitä. Nauraa itsekin naisen mukana, jollekin pehmeälle ja herkälle. Vitsille, mutta tämä ei ole vitsi, eikä tämä ole mitään pehmeää.

"Varo kenelle sanojasi syötät." Mythal sanoo. "Ah- turha minun on sinua varoittaa. Menet kuitenkin oman pääsi mukaan."

Nainen heittää kätensä Solaksen iholle. Kosketukset ovat harvoja, mutta arvokkaita. Aarteita, joista jokaisen Solas voi muistaa.

"Voi lapseni, kuinka sopivan nimen sinulle annoinkaan."

Kuluu vain henkäys, ja Mythalin pehmeys katoaa.

"Mene takaisin nukkumaan Solas."

Niin, Solas, Solas, kaikuva nimi, joka kietoutuu hänen ympärilleen, soi. Hän seisoo suorana ja jää odottamaan Mythalin seuraavaa lentoa. Häikäisevä valo pakottaa hänet sulkemaan silmänsä. Hän ei avaa niitä silloinkaan, kun lohikäärme puhaltaa häneen tuulisen jäähyväisensä. Siipien massiivinen liike leijuttaa hänen hiuksiaan ja vaatteitaan. Maa tärisee, kun jumalatar ponnistaa ilmaan, kohti aurinkoa, jonka lämmön Solas vain tuntee, ei näe.

Taivas on tyhjä, kun Solas avaa silmänsä.

Hän kipuaa peilinsä sisään ja nukahtaa.

Uni on katkonaista, sillä Mythal kutsuu, Solas menee. Muutkin kutsuvat, ja Solas viivyttelee. Evanuris tanssii hänen ympärillään, ja joskus on vaikea ymmärtää, miksi maailma on. Niin kiinteä ja uneton, täynnä levotonta taikaa ja aikaa, joka ajaa jumalat toistensa kimppuun, salaliittoihin ja veriryöppyihin. Solas on täynnä sanoja, joita kukaan ei kuuntele. Ja mitä enemmän hän maailmasta näkee, sitä enemmän hän on osa sitä, sitä enemmän hän tuntee sen kodikseen. Hämärän ja olemuksen raja on häilyvä. Ennen Solas ui, mutta yhä enemmän hänen jalkansa ovat kuivalla maalla.

"Haluatko viiniä?" Mythal kysyy Arlathanin ilta-auringossa. Solas pudistaa päätään, mutta tarttuu silti tarjottuun lasiin. Sen pinta on viileä. Solas nauttii tunteesta ja nojaa laiskasti parvekkeen kaiteeseen. Hän tietää kyllä, mikä tuuli Mythaliin on tarttunut. Hän voi tarttua rauhassa hetkeen, huoletta.

Päätähuimaava pudotus valuu syyslehtien sekaan tornien varjoissa. Tänään kaupungin väreihin sekoittuu punaista ja keltaista. Tornitalojen heijastukset täyttyvät maisemasta, joka näyttää liekkimereltä.

"Mitä olet uneksinut?" Mythal kysyy syvemmältä huoneesta.

En mitään, voisi Solas sanoa. Se lepyttäisi Mythalin mieltä enemmän kuin totuus, mutta valhekin saisi naisen kasvoille ryppyjä.

"Olen katsellut orjien unia." Solas sanoo. "Kuinka paljon he rakastavatkaan teitä, minuakin."

"Kerro toki, ystäväiseni." Mythal sanoo raukeasti. Terä ei ole kätkettynä äänensävyyn tai ilmeeseen, vaan siihen historiaan, jonka he jakavat keskenään.

"Eräs nainen on kehittänyt uuden vallaslinin Junelle. Linjat ovat suurellisia ja kirkkaita. Yhtyvät ristikoksi orjan otsalla ja kaartavat kasvoja." Solas puhuu pehmeästi. "Ensimmäinen merkin ottanut oli iältään nuori, melkein lapsi. Hänen kasvonsa loistivat onnesta."

Ja kivusta, mutta sitä Solas ei sano. Eikä hän kerro myöskään epätoivosta lapsen äidin kasvoilla.

"Oliko se kaunis?"

"Olihan hän."

Hiljaisuus on kevyt. Mythalin ääni kantautuu vieläkin kauempaa, kun hän kehottaa ystäväänsä kertomaan lisää. Etäisyys pakottaa Solaksen kääntämään selkänsä Arlathanille. Hän astuu sisään huoneeseen ja tavoittaa naisen katseellaan. Mythal on kaatamassa itselleen lisää viiniä toiseen lasiin, sillä uusin annos on punaista, ei valkoista.

"Entä mistä henget kuiskivat?"

Mistä hämärän sielut eivät kuiskisi? Solas kohtaa eniten niitä, jotka narisivat epätoivoja ja niitä, jotka paloivat liikettä, tahtoa liikkua. Näinä vuosina viisaus karkaa häneltä helposti, mutta yhden kipinän hän oli onnistunut tavoittamaan.

"Yksi kertoi minulle, että en rakasta tarpeeksi." Solas sanoo venytellen sanojaan. "Luulin sitä rakkaudeksi tai myötätunnoksi, mutta sanat olivatkin viisaita."

"Ketä sinä et rakasta?" Mythal kuiskaa. Solakselle tarina on kaunis, valaistuminen, mutta Mythalin äänessä on sipaisu pelkoa. Solas hätkähtää sitä ja asettaa lasinsa pöydälle. Mythal nojaa istuimellaan ja hänen kallistunut päänsä koskettaa selkänojaa. Solas istuu hänen vierelleen ja etsii oikeita sanoja. Niitä, jotka eivät loukkaisi ja niitä, jotka kertoisivat totuuden.

"En ketään." Solas kuiskaa takaisin. "En ketään tarpeeksi. Voi Mythal. Jos minä jotakuta rakastan, niin se on sinua."

Pyytämättä, hitaasti, Solas nostaa sormenpäänsä Mythalin kasvoille ja nojaa lähemmäs. Heidän hengityksensä kietoutuvat toisiinsa ja lopulta Solas uskaltaa myös kietoa heidän huulensa yhteen. Mythal on pehmeä hänen allaan, häilyvä säilä valoa, kuin unta. Viini kutittaa hieman, mutta sen alla maku on sähisevää voimaa. Mythal raottaa suutaan, mutta suudelma ei etene kauemmas.

"Olen vain turta, anteeksi." Solas sanoo Mythalin huulia vasten. "Nyt ymmärrän sen ja voin etsiä itseni."

Lause lakkaa ja Mythal kyynelehtii. Niin vankka kuin hän onkin, jokin tässä hetkessä synnyttää surua hänen sisällään. Solas pyyhkii kyyneleet pois, eikä selitä enää mitään. Syleily heidän välillään on kylmä ja Solas tietää, että heitä ei ole luotu rakastavaisiksi.

Hän nousee ja lähtee pois.

Vain muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin Mythal on kuollut.

Lopulta Solas löytää sydämensä. Löytää ylpeytensä, kiihkonsa ja hurjapäisyytensä. Maat kaatuvat hänen allaan, palavat. Hänellä ei ole lohikäärmeen siipiä, mutta hänellä on suden hampaat ja hänen varjonsa kulkevat Elvhenanin katujen kulmia. Hän viipyy hämärässä, kummittelee peilien takana ja vannoo kostoa heitä vastaan, jotka Mythaliin tarttuivat.

Arlathanin lasiset tornit särkyvät ja lehtipuutkin syttyvät uuteen väriin. Vuorisolien huiput huutavat merkkejä uudesta maailmasta, jotta Solas ei tule näkemään. Hän kaatuu temppelin kivikkoon ja hytisee lumisen maiseman keskellä. Vaikea sanoa onko hänen ruumiinsa heikkous kylmää, tuskaa vai hidasta väsymistä, joka nakertaa hänen luitaan. Hän haluaa vain unohtaa.

Raja on terävä ja vaikea lävistää. Solas saa kuitenkin hämärästä kiinni.

Unet kertovat hänelle vähän. Uuden maailman myrskyt ovat jopa hänelle liian voimakkaita, joten Solas vetäytyy omaan hiljaisuuteensa. Pimeydessä hän leikittelee valolla, riisuu olemuksensa pois. Hän haluaa olla puhdas, hän haluaa olla tyhjä. Mutta aina, kun hän on leikkaamassa viimeistäkin merkkiä lihasta pois, välähtävät Mythalin kasvot hänen mielessään. Mythal antoi hänelle nimen ja nimi otti itselleen kehon. Ruumis oli taakka, lieka ja lahja. Ei Solas voi siitä luopua.

Aika vierii ja lopulta unet syttyvät loistoonsa. Solas rimpuilee, mutta painajaiset eivät päästä hänestä irti. Lopulta hän hyväksyy sen, käy suden askelilla maailmaa läpi. Jos hän itkee, hän itkee siksi, että tässäkin maailmassa on kauneutta. Sokeat lapset käyvät hänen huoneidensa luona, ja kuuntelevat ulvontaa. Omien öidensä peitossa he kertovat toisilleen tarinoita, puolitotuuksia. Ihmisten askeleet sekoittuvat multaan ja viimeisetkin rippeet loistosta varastetaan.

Vitsaukset kurittavat maita ja kiven alla pimeän olentojen sotajoukot raapivat kalliota. Kierot lohikäärmeet nousevat ilmaan ja Solas maistelee muiden kauhua omansa lisäksi. Pimeydenkin keskellä on urhoollisuutta ja hän seuraa kaikkien maailman sotien sankareita.

Ja herää viimein uuteen päivään. Pöly hänen ympärillään on tasaista, eikä kukaan ole häirinnyt hänen hautansa rauhaa.

Noustessaan Solas kaatuu. Kylmä lattia auttaa häntä rauhoittumaan, hengittämään, miettimään. Vapisevin käsin ja vastasyntynein jaloin hän saa itsensä liikkeelle. Ja vaikka hän onkin heikko, ei kukaan voisi pysäyttää häntä.

Kerä on täynnä unia, joita Solas ei voi nähdä. Hän sivelee kerän kuollutta tummaa pintaa. Muisto Mythalin suomuista välähtää hänen silmissään, mutta hän ei silti löydä itsestään tarpeeksi lämpöä herättääkseen esinettä eloon.

On helppo antaa se pois.

Hän tietää tehneensä virheen melkein heti. Taivaat vellovat vihreintä, mutta raja on ja pysyy. Solas kutsuu unia, mutta ei löydä niitä. Hämärän henget laskeutuvat maahan demoneina, ja ihmiset ja haltijat kiehuvat inhosta räjähdyksen aiheuttanutta nuorukaista kohtaan. Voi kuinka väärin asetettua heidän vihansa onkaan.

Tyrmässä Solas tarttuu nukkuvan miehen käteen. Se hohkaa ja hänen on pakko päästää irti. Solas jännittyy tajutessaan, että hän ei ole koskenut ketään tuhansiin vuosiin. Huoneen täyttää yskäisy, kehotus yrittää uudelleen.

Tunnit venyvät iltaan, vaikka taivasta ei voi nähdä. Sotilaat eivät jätä Solasta tai uhria hetkeksikään rauhaan. He vaihtavat painoa jalalta toiselle levottomina. Klik, klik kuuluu, kun metalli särähtää kivipintaan. Huone on kylmä, ja uhrin huulet sinertävät. Solas kysyy, voisiko hänet siirtää muualle. Vastaus on tietenkin ei. Uhrin ruumis jännittyy, mutta mies ei herää. Solas tietää, että jumalia ei ole, mutta hän toivoo, että edes joku rukoilee miehen puolesta.

Ihmeitäkin tapahtuu, ja Solas saa villin taian nääntymään, perääntymään vain nuorukaisen kämmeneen. Kiivas keskustelu ajaa hänet pois Kappelista lumimyrskyyn, jonka keskeltäkin voi kuulla tippuvan taivaan äänen.

Demonit yrittävät syödä hänen jalkojaan. Solas tyrkkää yhtä niistä sauvallaan, sytyttää samalla toisen tuleen. Maailma on aina täynnä savua, mutta vielä vähemmän hän pitää siitä silloin, kun se on hänen omaa luomustaan. Solas on yksin, mutta silti hänen kumppaninaan on kääpiö. Ilma värähtelee jousen lipuessa takaisin ampumisen jälkeen. Solas jäädyttää maan jalkojensa alta. Seuraava demoni liukastuu ja Solas naurahtaa.

Sitten hänen potilaansa, uhrinsa, lampaansa ilmestyy. Dalish-haltija heittää oman loitsunsa viehkeästi ilmaan, pelastaa kääpiön helposti ja ilman epäröintiä. Hänen mukanaan tullut ihmisnainen auttaa myös kääntämään kahakan kulun. Solas lakkaa välittämästä demoneista, ottaa kiinni toivostaan ja ryntää vastaheränneen luo.

Tarttuu häntä kädestä ja sulkee hänen avullaan reiän maailmasta.

Esittelyt ovat liian pitkiä tilanteeseen nähden, mutta Solas pitää nuorukaisen äänestä ja pienestä hymystä, joka on jäätynyt hänen kasvoilleen. Miehen oranssi tukka on pystyssä ja sekaisin. Silmissä on vielä ripaus väsymistä, vaikka maailmanloppu onkin onnistunut herättämään Unasivan Lavellanin. Vuorenrinnettä ylös juostessaan Solas saa kiitoksen, johon hän ei anna vastausta.

Muutaman kerran merkin kantaja huutaa kivusta ja kaatuu maahan. Aina on joku nostamassa hänet ylös, mutta nuorukainen ottaa silti nopeimman reitin temppeliin kysyttäessä.

Hennot kuiskaukset täyttävät tilan. Solas voisi leikkiä, että ne ovat temppelissä vielä aikaansa viettävien ruumiiden sanoja, mutta hän tietää, että oikeasti hiljainen puhe on lyriumin. Vastaherännyt kavahtaa kiveä kääpiön ohjeesta. Painostava tunne valtaa kaikki matkaajat ja urheat soturit, jotka kiertävät säikähtäneinä temppelin sydäntä.

Muistot valuvat maailmaan öljyisinä, repaleisina. Vastaherännyt kuuntelee omaa ääntään. Solas kuuntelee omaa virhettään. Mikään ei kuitenkaan paljasta, mikä oikeastaan oli johtanut siihen.

Vihreä kuilu täyttää Solaksen näkökentän, kun hän lähestyy sitä. Toinen puoli on niin lähellä, mutta samalla kaukana. Reikä ei ole sinetöity, mutta se on kiinni. On helppoa olla itsevarma ja rauhallinen, ohjeistaa muita tekemään sitä mitä tarvitaan.

Huudon ja sähinän saattelemana ylpeys astuu maailmaan. Violettia ja vihreää, kaatuvien sotilaiden varjoisia hahmoja. Taistelu alkaa, ja merkin kantaja katoaa Solaksen ajatuksista. Ylpeys nauraa kumeasti ja Solas hiljentää loputkin turhat ajatuksensa. Keskittyminen kapenee hänen sauvansa painoon, taikuutensa tanssiin ihon alla. Demoni kestää nuolia, miekaniskuja ja Solaksen loihtimaa tulta. Sen ääni on Kappelien kellojen ääntä, temppelihymnien matalia puolia.

Demonin suojaus räsähtää rikki. Sekuntia aiemmin iskut olivat yrittäneet niellä kiveä, nyt ne uppoavat lihaan. Solas käännähtää ja näkee vastaheränneen kuilun luona. Se on kaventunut, ja mitä ikinä mies oli tehnytkin vaikuttaa ylpeyteen. Solas kääntyy takaisin demonia kohti, jättää merkin kantajan tekemään oman työnsä.

Hämärä jyrisee, ja Solas pystyy huomaamaan, miten merkin kantajan liike vaikuttaa demoniin ja maailmaan kuilun ympärillä. Hän on tyytyväinen, että ylpeyden voi tappaa, mutta samalla kauhuissaan siitä, että merkin kantaja pystyy hallitsemaan merkkiä ilman häntä. Se on hänen, ei kenenkään muun, tai ainakin niin hän oli luullut. Nyt totuus näkyy demonin hitaudessa, veressä, joka siitä vuotaa.

Se jaksaa silti taistella. Solas ja joukko muita joutuvat perääntymään, kun se heilauttaa piiskaansa. Sähköinen tunne on epämiellyttävä. Sotilaat katoavat äkkiä Solaksen ympäriltä. Hän vilkaisee sivulleen ja näkee heidän juoksevan auttamaan vastaherännyttä. Kuilu sylkee sisuksistaan lisää demoneja kentälle, mutta ylpeyteen verrattuna ne ovat harmittomia. Sotilaiden avulla merkin kantaja kykenee keskittymään ja vetämään langallaan lisää voimaa ulos kuilusta.

Loppujen lopuksi taistelu on nopeasti ohi.

Maailma helisee, ja taikuus nakertaa vihreän rajoja.

Kestää hetken ennen kuin Solas tajuaa, että merkin kantaja ei ole kadonnut minnekään, vain kaatunut tajuttomana alas temppelin raunioihin. Solas näkee paikaltaan vain kengät, housut ja osan vihreää tunikaa. Sotilaat liikehtivät levottomasti paikoillaan, mutta yksikään, ei edes Kappelin nainen uskalla rikkoa hiljaisuutta askelillaan. Solas hätkähtää liikkeelle, juoksee pelastuksensa luo hengästyneenä. Merkki ei sulkenut taivasta, mutta hän tietää, että se on oikea avain arvoituksen ratkaisemiseen. Merkin kantajan tulee hengittää, tulee nousta ja herätä pelastamaan maailmaa. Hänen voittonsa tulevat olemaan Solaksen voittoja.

Polvillaan Solas viimein uskaltaa antaa nuorukaiselle nimen. Merkin kantaja, vastaherännyt, Fen'Harelin avaimenkantaja, Unasivan Lavellan.

"Parasta, että menemme takaisin kylään." Solas tokaisee muille. "Merkki on stabiili, mutta hän on silti heikko."

Hän kääntää nuorukaisen pään ja pyyhkii nokea pois hänen poskeltaan.

"Olisihan ikävää, jos hän joutuisi nukkumaan maassa."

Merkin kantaja herää muutamaa päivää myöhemmin. Solas huomaa sen heti, sillä ihmiset kerääntyvät katsomaan, kuiskimaan. Rohkeimmat huutavat tervehdyksiään yllättynyttä miestä kohti. Tänään hänen tukkansa ei ole sekaisin, mutta olemuksessa on vieläkin samaa eksynyttä unisuutta. Solas katsoo, kun se sataa pois ja tilalle tulee yhä lisää epäileväisyyttä. Minulleko puhutte, tuntuu hänen kasvonsa kysyvän. Ihmismassassa osa polvistuu hankeen, osa antaa tietä. Muutamat vieläkin kiroavat merkin kantajaa katseillaan.

Lopulta nuorukaisen nahkatakki katoaa Kappelin varjoihin ja Solas palaa turhiin askareihinsa. Hän leikittelee lähdön ajatuksella, vaikka tietääkin, että hänen tulee johdattaa merkin kantajaa. Silti hän tuntee hermostuneisuutta siitä, miten ihmiset reagoisivat hänen läsnäoloonsa. Kappelin nainen antoi hänen kyllä parantaa ja hallitta merkkiä, mutta mitä tapahtuu nyt, kun hänen palveluksensa on näennäisesti ohi?

Vastatuuli liehuttaa Solaksen vaatteita, kun Lavellan saapuu puhumaan hänelle. "Andrasten sanansaattaja." Solas sanoo ja hymyilee. Eikö hän koskaan pääsisi eroon jumaluuksista tai jumalten palvelijoista? Kaiken lisäksi Falon'Dinin vallaslin hehkuu Lavellanin kasvoilla. Violettina. Väritys on kirkkaampi kuin yksikään toinen vallaslin, jota Solas on vuosien saatossa nähnyt. Lisäksi se on epäsovussa Lavellanin luonnottomien silmien kanssa. Ehkä nekin ovat tatuoidut.

"Siunattu sankari, joka on lähetetty pelastamaan meidät kaikki."

Vastaukseksi Lavellan naurahtaa ja heittää takaisin: "Eikö sankari tarvitse urhollisen ratsun tuekseen? Ja kiiltävän haarniskan? Enpä ole huomannut, että minulta löytyisi kumpaakaan."

Nauraessaan mies valahtaa takaisin pojaksi. Vitsi viipyy liian pitkään, mutta Lavellanin ilo kohottaa Solaksenkin suupieliä.

"Ehdottaisin sinulle aarnikotkaa, mutta ikävä kyllä ne on ajettu sukupuuttoon." Solas toteaa ja nyökkää hieman. Lavellan tikahtuu omaan hymyynsä. Solas joutuu keskeyttämään lauseensa ja siirtämään painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän suoristautuu kiinnittääkseen merkin kantajan huomion itseensä, mutta Lavellanin huomio ei ole keskustelukumppaninsa ryhdissä. Solas huokaa ja kiinnittää katseensa tarkemmin nuorukaiseen.

"Naura mitä haluat, mutta totuus on, esittäminen ja tahdon lujuus ovat tärkeitä."

On helppo puhua siitä, mitä on ollut. Solas kääntyy ja Lavellan seuraa, mutta Solaksella on silti tunne, että mies ei kuule kuin puolet hänen sanoistaan. Solas kääntyy äkkinäisesti, tukahduttaa turhautumisen ja kohtaa Lavellanin avoimen ja naiivin katseen.

"Kaikilla suurilla sodilla on omat sankarinsa. Olen vain utelias näkemään minkälainen sankari sinusta tulee."

Outoa kyllä Lavellan pudistaa päätään. Väittää, että hän ei ole mitään sankarin tapaistakaan. Hän ei ole pelastaja, vaan satunnainen ohikulkija, joka ei kaikesta huolimatta voi lähteä pois. Solas puolestaan muistaa sen keveyden millä Lavellan oli antanut apuaan tuntemattomille. Koppavan ilmeen, kun oli antanut käskyn kerätä sotilaat hyökkäykseen kohti temppeliä. Rahtusen viisaudesta ja päätösten painosta, kun mies oli selittänyt valintaansa: vuorilla hän kuolisi ja nyt nopeus oli elintärkeää. Kadonneet sotilaat saisivat jäädä kadonneiksi. Solas muistaa myös nokkeluuden, jolla Lavellan oli löytänyt keinon demonin kukistamiseen.

Jos Lavellan on sankari, toivottavasti hän ei ole samanlainen kuin Solas itse oli. Mutta se jäisi vielä nähtäväksi.

Yllättäen Lavellan ei tartukaan viimeiseen lauseeseen pidemmäksi aikaa, vaan siihen, mitä sitä edelsi. Hänen silmänsä säteilevät kiinnostusta, kun hän kysyy Solakselta rauniosta ja taistelukentistä. Mullan valtaamista huoneista, kasvien rikkomista seinistä. Valehteleminen on helppoa, kun valheen sisään kätkee totuuden. Tällöin totuus on kultaa, hippusia. Luonnonlakien alla se ilmestyisi näkyviin vuosituhansien jälkeen, jos silloinkaan. Solaksen totuudet ovat sitä lajia, että on todennäköisempää, että ne syöksyvät maan liikkeiden mukana syvyyksiin.

Lavellan kysyy, eikö hämärän tutkiminen niin vaarallisissa paikoissa olisi, no, vaarallista.

Hämähäkeille tarjottua ruokaa, loitsuja luolissa.

No, Solaskin saa joskus vitsailla.

Ylpeys kuplii hitaasti hänen sisällään, kun Lavellan ilmaisee, että pitää Solaksen oppia mielenkiintoisena. Mitä väliä sillä lopulta on, miltä puolelta Solas on menneisyyden kaikuja katsellut? Huntu on läpinäkyvää terästä, vääristävää lasia. Värit ja tunteet ovat kirkkaita, mutta niiden varjossa kaikki muu epämuodostuu. Solas on tottunut omaan puoleensa, mutta asiat eivät toisellakaan puolella ole täysin odottamattomia.

Keskustelu solisee eteenpäin, ja juuri kun Solas on kertomassa jäävänsä auttamaan, Lavellan lopettaa keskustelun töksäyttäen ja kiiruhtaa alas portaita.

"Ai niin." Hän sanoo ja pysähtyy. "Kiitos vielä minun pelastamisestani. Jutellaan myöhemmin!"

Merkin kantaja on muutakin kuin vain tittelinsä ja hymysuisten ihmisten siunauksia. Hän on persoona, vaikkakin Solas vannoo itselleen, että valju sellainen. Pistävä tunne kertoo hänelle kuitenkin nopeasti, että tämä valhe vain vaikeuttaa asioita. Solas inttää itseään vastaan, horjuu mietteissään puolelta toiselle. Sitten oikea tie kirkastuu. Jatkossa olisi parasta, että Solas ei viettäisi enää aikaa sanansaattajan kanssa, ei edes käyttäisi hänen nimeään. Niin kaikki olisi helpompaa, mutta toisaalta Solas tietää, että nuorukaisen käännyttäminen pois voisi olla vaikeaa.

Kapakan melussa on vaikea kuulla lähestyviä askeleita. Solas huomaa kuitenkin, kun merkin kantaja ilmestyy ovensuuhun. Vain hetken epäröinnin jälkeen sanansaattaja astelee huoneeseen. Epäröinti jatkuu, mutta sitten mies päättää tulla Solaksen seuraksi.

"Hei!" Sanansaattaja tervehtii ja istuu ilman lupaa pöytään. Dalisheilla ei luultavasti ole konseptia siitä, mikä on kohteliasta ja mikä ei.

Seuraavaksi sanansaattaja ei jatkakaan puhetta, vaan nojaa kyynärpäillään pöytään. Hänen katseensa kiertää Solaksen papereissa, jotka ovat sekalaista tekstiä taikuudesta ja teorioita murroksen olemuksesta. Tietysti totuus on rajattu sivujen ulkopuolelle. Merkin kantaja tavaa tekstiä, vaikka se on hänelle nurin perin.

Lopulta hänen katseensa siirtyy kapakan muihin asiakkaisiin. Terävät silmät viipyvät jokaisessa henkilössä tarvittavan pitkään, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin kauan, että se olisi häiriöksi. Katse sivelee myös huoneen vähiä koriste-esineitä ja kaiverruksia. Sydämenlyönnin ajaksi Solaksen oma katse hakeutuu merkin kantajan silmiin. Ne ovat täysin samaa väriä kuin kivi, jonka Solas oli kerran löytänyt maasta. Sen pyöreys oli ollut luonnon kädenjälkeä, mutta samaa turkoosia löytyi myös aatelisnaisten ja miesten rihkamista, suurellisista koruista, jotka liiallisuuksillaan lipoivat mauttomuutta.

Muutaman minuutin jälkeen Solas on varma, että mies on uponnut niin kaukaisiin ajatuksiin, että hän ei edes huomaisi, jos Solas nousisi ja lähtisi. Siksi hän ojentautuu ylös ja kerää paperinsa.

"Ai?" Sanansaattaja havahtuu. "Oletko jo menossa?"

"Kyllä."

Yöllä Solas etsii merkin kantajaa unissaan. Merkki ja sen omistaja tuntevat toisensa, ja vihreän valon säestämänä Solas astuu sanansaattajan uniin. Jokainen hitunenkin niissä kirkuu omistajansa nimeä. Solas henkäisee, perääntyy. Hän yrittää suojata itseään, yrittää vetäen tarttua edes sanaan Lavellan, Unasivanin sijaan. Sekin tuntuu vaikealta, kun hän löytää nuorukaisen makaamasta kukkaiskedon keskeltä. Solas ei ole näkyvä, mutta Lavellan silti havahtuu hänen läsnäoloonsa ja nousee istumaan. Hän ei enää rentoudu heinikkoon, vaan tarkkailee ympäristöään, demonien varalta, tietenkin. Kaikki henget siirtävät maailmaa liikkuessaan, mutta uneksijoiden on vaikea erottaa harmittomia olentoja vihollisista. Solas ei ole itsekään varma, kumpaa hän on.

Merkin kantaja kadottaa katseensa takaisin niityn vehreään pintaan. Hänen sormensa käpertyvät hämärän kukkien ympärille. Ne soljuvat myös kukista läpi, ja Lavellan turhautuneena keskeyttää leikkinsä. Aloittaa pian uudelleen, ja tarttuu kaikkiin valkoisiin kukkiin vierellään. Nyt ne katkeavat helposti hänen käsissään ja taipuvat kukkakruunuksi.

Tämä uni ei ole Solasta varten. Hän lähtee ja herää omasta sängystään.

Viikot vaihtuvat toisiin ja Inkvisitio kasvaa. Lavellania raahataan puolelta toiselle, Fereldenin sydänmailta aina hyiselle rannikolle asti. Organisaation voima liehuu sen viireissä, joita on siroteltu kylistä toisiin ja erämaiden maisemiin. Solakselle matkustaminen on helppoa, ja kaikki Dalishit puolestaan elävät liikkeessä. Kääpiö, tarinankertoja, Varric valittaa nuotiolla ja utelee piikikkäästi kaikkien elämistä. Unasivan kertoo omastaan, tunteistaan klaaniaan kohtaan ja asioista, joita hän on nähnyt matkojen varsilla. Solas kuuntelee tarkkaavaisesti ja kertoo omia satujaan kysyttäessä.

Havenin lumessa Solas kutsuu Unasivania vahingossa viehättäväksi. Vastaukseksi hän saa hymyn, ja kysymyksen ja oman sydämensä sykkeen, kun hänelle ei anneta tilaa paeta sanojaan.

Skyholdin unessa Solas tunnustaa itselleen totuuden. Unasivan muutti maailman, muutti kaiken, mitä Solas tietää. On pelottavaa huomata vasta kirkkaudessa olleensa hetkeä aiemmin sokea. Unasivan uskaltaa tulla lähemmäksi ja Solas antaa hänen tulla luokseen. Hän tietää mitä nuorempi mies aikoo tehdä ennen kuin Unasivan itse tajuaa omat aikomuksensa. Ne ovat kirjoitettuna kirkkaisiin silmiin, hampaisiin, jotka välkkyvät aukinaisen hymyn takaa. Unasivanin sielu käpertyy lähemmäksi, ja Solaksen on pakko katsoa maahan. Hän ei halua, että tämä suudelma tapahtuu, mutta se tapahtuu silti.

Kerättyään rohkeutensa Unasivan on nopea. Kiihko on ohimenevää ja tilalle jää epävarmuutta. Pään kääntyessä pois päin Solas seuraa, ottaa kiinni lampaansa ja suutelee häntä. Toinen mies on lyhempi, mutta unessa sillä ei ole väliä. Solas silti taivuttaa toista suudelmansa aikana, ottaa vallan ja ohjat myös seuraavista. Pehmeys valtaa mielentilan, mutta kaiken alla lainehtii Solaksen omat synnit. Tämä on väärin, yhtä väärin kuin ensimmäinen ja viimeinen suudelma Mythalin kanssa.

"Meidän ei… Tämä ei ole oikein, ei edes täällä."

Pettymys saa seurakseen uteliaisuuden.

"Miten niin ei myöskään täällä?" Unasivan kysyy. Hänen kasvonsa ovat yllättävän rauhalliset. Solas saa niistä luottamusta omaan tahtoonsa ja hymyilee hieman. "Missä luulet, että olemme?" Hän kysyy puolestaan ja antaa Lavellanin katseen kadota pois itsestään. Se nielee maastoa ja talojen oranssina hehkuvia seiniä. Hänen kasvojensa olemus muuttuu kivisemmäksi, ennen kuin ilme syttyy ihmetyksen valoon.

Lumisade on tarttunut siihen päivään, jona Solas ensimmäisen kerran antoi itselleen mahdollisuuden uskoa, että heidän välillään voisi olla jotain.

"Tämä ei ole…totta." Lavellan kuiskaa. Puree huultaan ja nykäisee katseensa takaisin Solakseen.

"Se onkin aihe keskusteltavaksi…" Solas vastaa ja nyökkää. Nauraa sisällään, sillä surun voi tukahduttaa sanaleikillä, vanhalla vitsillä. Hämärässä mikään ei ole totta. Kaikki on, Solaskin, joka on hämärästä tullut ja palaa sinne aina öisin. Mikä olikaan hänen todellinen maailmansa? Ja miksi oli niin vaikea uskoa, että molemmat todellisuudet olivat yhtä tosia?

Unen täytyy katketa.

"…kun heräät."


End file.
